Pokemon Gera
by jorgearturom
Summary: A story about a fifteen year old Jorge who starts an adventure with his life long friends who starts to discover the mysteries of a new region challenging the gym leaders to ultimately become the World's champion. Did I mentioned Ash Ketchum is the region's Proffesor?
1. Chapter 1

The Dawn of a New Adventure

Hello! My name is Jorge (pronounced George) and im a future pokemon trainer! My dream is to travel the world making friends with people and pokemon. Beating all the eagions' gyms and become the world champion.

Im a 15 year teen with black-long hair that covers a piece of my glasses, im not tall nor short im kinda...medium sized. Im pretty well-known in the town I live in, Deryhs, because im a super helpful dude and a little bit of a big curious guy. Deryhs, which is in the rural part of Gera, worlds least known continent for it being a small group of islands near western Johto

.

Beep beep beep! " Uuh? Ow yeah, its my alarm clock...its already time to wake up..." I said in a lazy tone while I opened my eyes "five minutes more please."

"Deaaaaaar! Wake up! Dont make me send Stinger!" My mom yelled while I heard the sound of a pokeball opening and buzzes

"COMIIIIIIING!" I yelled the hardest I could for Stinger the Beedrill could retire. I got up my bed and into the shower. After taking a deep, LONG shower I got out in my towel just to see mom standing in my room with her arms crossed.

"Did you forgot?" Mom said while she looked downwards and shaked her head.

"Oow yeah I forgot it! Today i have to go get my pokemon from professor Ash." I said while I signaled the door "can I put on my clothes?" Mom nodded and she left the room.

I quickly grabbed my white shirt, black,short coat, glasses, socks, shoes and underwear and jump on the bed, forgetting my pants made me stand back up and grab them. I put on my clothes and look at myself in the mirror, I look awesome! Dark blue pants, and a black, open coat making my white shirt look better. White sneakers and other stuff. Enough bullshit, sorry for the word. I got downstairs to see Mom sitting on the table with my aunt Emily, they were talking about wether I should go travel or not. My aunt in my side and mom on hers.

"Just let him do what his heart, or front lobal brain tells him to do." My aunt said. "Jorge you sure about it?" She said with hints of tears on her eyes. I nodded as I grabbed my backpack, which was fulled with things I would need.

"I promise we will keep on contact, my pokenav has a better signal than the iphone12. When I beat this regions league I'll call you to go see me, bye Mom, bye aunt." I said while I turned around and opened the door.

I could see Raul, my best friend readying his bike. Raul is an entusiastic dude who always make everybody laugh either something funny or stupid, he is a light-browned haired dude who is...taller than me like by three fingers. We have been planning our adventure for months, John as well. John is a little bit shorter than Raul but taller than me, he has a black hair who is sometims lifted in the front or wore like mine.

I told John yesterday to try to contact Dani, the most beautiful girl in the region. She has a long, dark-chestnut hair that runs around her curves and her back. She is a little bit smaller than me and she has a hair hanger that splices her hair from the front making her look sexier, jeje. I opened the lock from the chain for my bike. Taking it out and getting into it. Raul came by my side

"This day is the one that will change all on our lives." Raul side while looking forwards, eyes shinning in a steel like way.

"It will...lets go, John is waiting in the entrance of the town." I said while I started pedaling my bike.

Raul nodded and he did as well We passed all through Deryhs, saying our farewells to everybody in our way. They even gift us somethings useful for our journey until we reached its end. John was there waiting for us.

"Took to much time." John said while he shook his head.

I got down my bike near a shop, and so did Raul. I placed my bike in the shop's stand and locked the chain in a pipe there.

"Why do you-" Raul said before I interrupted him

"We will have to walk, through the forest and the snowland. Two hours trip." I said while I started walking towards the forest, John and Raul behind me. Before we could enter mom came out runnig from the pokemart.

"Sweetie! I bought somethings for youuuuu!" Mom said in a singing tone. She handed me a small med kit filled with cloth rag, antidotes, potions and alcohol to treat the wounds. She kissed my cheek and said "When you come back I'll give you your gift!"

"Sure, thanks mom." I said while I hug her and she turns around, walking back home.

"Sooooo, she is gonna give you one of your dad's pokemon?!" Raul said excitedly " Dad's giving me one too! Jaja, but its actually his pokemon's son." John nods

"Im getting my brother's abra, he already sent it towards my pc." John said as he turned around looking at the forest " which one are you getting?" John asked.

"Im getting to choose between a pupitar, charmander, dratini or bagon." I say with a steel-like look in my eyes "but i still dont know how mom got those from dad..." Raul and John, both with jaws wide-open walk towards the forest. We spent six minutes of walking through the sidewalk until we got offroad. A big forest with different kinds of trees and pokemon can be seen all around. We entered the forest, big trees everywhere and the sunlight cant be seen. Eyes can be seen along side the narrow path in the middle of the forest, pokemon are waiting for their prey. Bug pokemon everywhere, but hey are hiding. Many people get lost and they become the pinsirs' dinner...


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon Gera 2

The forest of bugs

John walks in front of me and Raul by my side, the three of us feeling uncomfortable. There was a complete silence while we walked, some branches breaking and leaves moving could be occasionally heard. The silence was broken by Raul.

"You guys feel the eyes watching us?" Raul said while John in front of us stopped walking.

"We are in the Forest of Bugs, dont worry, caterpies cant hurt us. But watch out for Pinsirs and Heracrosses, those guys are hardcore battlers." Said John while he checked his pokenav. I nodded and we kept walking.

Raul started to sing a little but John was always telling him to shut up. God bless him, Raul sings way to much. I kept thinking about that dream last night... I had a dream of me waking up in a white, round chamber with pillars in it. There was a bright object in the middle of the room in a pedestal, it was shining. I felt like if that thing was a part of my past, something that has to do with the many disasters occuring in Gera. I stood up from the floor and walked towards the whte thing, and it started to levitate, like feeling my presence. I reach my hand towards it to grab it but the room starts to shake. The pillars in it start to fall and the white walls turn black. When I look back at the thing, something that looked like me, but completely black, had it in its arms. I was interrupted from my lost state by something that grabbed my leg.

I felt a chill in my spine and igot scared, thinking it was a Pinsir that grabbed my leg. I slowly looked downwards to my leg, to my surprise, a cute little wurmple was rubbing his head on my leg. "Oow, its so pretty...Guys can you go ahead? I'll catch up later." I said while I got on my knees and start to pet the wurmple's head. Out of nowhere Raul and John appeared behind me.

"So you got your first pokemon? She's cute." Raul said while he got in his knee to pet the wurmple.

"Its a he, you can see it by the number of barbs on his tail. I'll find my own bug type as well." Said John while he turned around towards a bush and started to look inside it. Raul looked at the wurmple and got up, he looked all around until he spot something on a tree.

A caterpie was spitting some string on the branches to sleep. Like making a net filled with leaves and more string. Raul climbed the tree till he got to the thick branch were the caterpie was, the caterpie turned towards Raul and crawled towards him. Raul stretched his arm towards the caterpie and caterpie spit a little bit of string on his fingers. "Jeje it tickles." Raul said. Raul raised his arm and caterpie was now found hanging from the string. Caterpie climbed the string and got on Raul's arm which tickled him and made him lose balance, making him fall on a bush near the tree, caterpie fell after him on his face. "She likes me." He said "I"ll call her Kate, and its a she becaus of the shape of her tail." Raul said while he stood, Kate crawling towards his shoulder.

I looked towards John, who was searching on the bushes. "I cant find anything, fuck!" Yelled John while he kicked the bush "Aaaaah! Graah! Something stung me!" John yelled with tones of pain in his voice while he backed off and felled on the ground. I ran towards John and said.

"Is the wound deep?"

"No it aint, its just the scare I got." Said John while I grabbed his jean and pulled it upwards. His leg had a small hole, not very deep but it was bleeding. John's veins started to get marked...he was poison stinged!

"You were poison stinged John!" I said while I opened my backpack. Raul after listening all the screaming came running towarda us. I took the mini med kit mom bought for me and took an antidote from my pokemon tools. "Okay, first i'll clean up the wound, this will hurt." I said while I opened the alcohol bottle and poured a little bit of it in a cotton ball. I applied it on the wound, I can see it hurts but John acts tough. I grabbed the antidote spray and shake it, like it says in the instructions, and apply a little bit of it in the wound.

"Aah, fuck that did hurt." John said after I ended applying the antidote. I grabbed a piece of cloth and place it over the wound, I turn towards wurmple and said.

"Can I get you to spit this?" I asked wurmple after I ended placing the rag. Wurmple got closer to the leg and I signaled the corners, and he exactly did as I said. "You'll get better." "Thanks bro." John said while he punched my shoulder. Raul signaled the bush, which was shaking, and a weedle came out of it.

"You little bitch did this to me huh?" John asked looking at the weedle, which gave a sad look "dont worry, I forgive you." The weedle came by John's shoe and John grabbed it, he placed him in front of his face. "Wanna come with me?" He said, the weedle nodded.

Ambush

I was walking through the forest, John and Raul by my side, both with their worm in their arms. Wurmple, which I called Wormy, was asleep on my shoulder. There was a long silence on the forest, our footsteps were the only thing that could be heard until I heard a bush shaking, from it a pinsir and a heracross came out, both looking menacing and dangerous.

"Guys, take heracross, I'll take the pinsir." I said while Raul and John placed their pokemon on the floor,"Wormy use string shot on pinsir's pincers!" I said while Wormy opened his mouth and fired string out of it. The string got on pinsir's pincers gluing them so he cant use them. Weedle and Kate surrounded heracross making him get confused towards whom will he hit.

"Kate use string shot!"

"Weedle use string shot!" Raul and John said while Weedle and Kate spit string around heracross, making it be completely covered by sticky string while Wormy and I fought pinsir. Pinsir used fury cutter with its claws and Wormy tried to dodge but Wormy was still hurt because ot hit his tail.

"Wormy use poison sting, string shot, and end him with tackle!" Wormy followed my instructions hitting with all his attacks pinsir finally fainted. But behind him came another pinsir.

"Use tackle on heracross!" Yelled Raul in an excited way.

"Use poison sting twice!" Yelled John and pointed towards heracross. Weedle poison stinged heracross once and caterpie tackled heracross towards weedle while weedle used poison sting again. Heracross is poisoned, poor him. He searched for it though...I'll stop his sufferinlg, wild pokemon that get poisoned die or are killed and eaten.

I turned around and walked towards the poisoned, and suffering heracross.

"Guys, take care of pinsir." I said while I grabbed a big rock from the ground. John and Raul signaled their pokemon and started to combo the second pinsir, using the same strategy as mine and their own they string shot his pincers then used their combo. I gripped the rock as the heracross was suffering on the floor, I can hear its cries and a tear drips down my right cheek. I closed my eyes and smacked the rock at him one time then another and another until I couldnt hear his cries. I ended his suffering...I opened my eyes and see a dead heracross, three clean hits on his head finished him off, no blood spilled just a brain contusion. From his head, the shell and horn he has falls off, leaving his head naked. I grab the shell and place it in my bag.

"Could be useful..." I look down at my hands while I said that...there was blood in my hands. I tightened my hands so much to kill heracross that I cut my skin with the rock. I love pokemon...thats why I killed him, now I know I'll never kill another.

John and Raul look at me kneeling in front of the dead heracross, crying, as Raul said "Go, i'll keep him busy." John nodded John came by my side and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You did the right thing, he was suffering, we dont have time for a bur-" John's speech was interruptes as 5 heracross and 7 pinsirs appeared out of the bushes, after watching the dead heracross they attacked

"Pikachu use bolt tackle!" A voice from behind me said as I heard electric sounds. I turn around to see proffesor Ash Ketchum and his pikachu, who is charging towards the wild pokemon while electricity flows on his body. Pikachu comes charging and tackles all the wild pokemon, hitting one and jumping towards the next, then the next and so on. "Hurry get on the jeep!" Professor Ash said as he signaled behind, a green jeep was there on and Dani was sitting in the back part. John and Raul grab their pokemon and run towards the car, jumping on the back seats and placing their pokemon by their side. "Jorge hurry!" Professor Ash said while he grabbed my arm.

I pushed him and ran towards the pokemon "Wormy is still there!" I said while I kicked a pinsir in the face and punched a butterfree in my way. Proffesor Ash retrieves pikachu and runs towards the jeep, places the keys on and waits.

I fought my way towards Wormy, which was trembling on the foot of a tree, pinsirs about to attack. One pinsir opens its pincers to attack Wormy, and I quickly react, the heracross shell! I open my backpack in a second and grab the shell, shield Wormy while he climbs my leg.

"He's on, now start the car!" Dani said while Proffesor Ash started the car. I turn around towards the car, barely even looking and run towards it, smash a pinsir with the shield and run as fast as possible, many pokemon behind me. Dani stretches her arm towards me and I quickly grabbed it, jumping in the back part of the jeep. Wormy seems tired as well, and I can see Dani has been worried about me. I smile towards Dani and she quickly replies by hugging me.

"Missed me?" I say while Dani keeps hugging me "je,jeje long time no see." I say while I place Dani apart and kiss her cheek.

"God! What were you thinking?! I almost die worried about you! And yes I missed you, John and Raul as well!" John smiles at her and Raul blows a kiss at her "jiji, John looks taller,Raul you look...like Raul."

"Hey guys, close call out there." The Proffesor said "nice skills Jorge."

"Thanks, five years training kenpo martial arts." I say referring to a mixed martial arts school I used to go on my free time after studying pokemon. The ride is rough and the terrain is as well.


End file.
